Talk to the Rain
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Shortly after the opening of Gehena's gates above True Cross Academy, two new young exorcists transfer in. One hailing from England, the other from Hokkaido. How will they interact with the Cram School group and what adventures await them? Sometimes, when one talks to the rain, someone out there could be listening. -Rin/Shiemi OC/OC- Collab with Ritsu Ikiteirushi.


_Disclaimer: __**Blue Exorcist**__ and characters - other than OCs mentioned - do not belong to us. Reviews would be appreciated. _

_Warnings: Contains OCs, swearing, mild suggestive themes, and violence.  
_

_A/N: Hey guys, this is a co-authored fanfiction attempt that we came up with after finishing watching __**Blue Exorcist**__. We thought of two characters that would go great with the original concept. This story takes place Rin's second year at True Cross Academy. Contains hints of Shiemi x Rin.  
_

_~Mistress of the Arts & Ritsu Ikiteirushi_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Leaves in the Wind_

Autumn came.

After the events that had taken place just weeks prior, the Vatican began a desperate search for more eligible students of True Cross Academy and other institutions around the world to train as Exorcists in the battles against Satan and his demon brethren. Two transfer students in particular - one hailing from Hokkaido, a bright tamer from the Kizoku temple in the mountains and the other - a Japanese youth skilled exceptionally in the art of swordsmanship raised in London had recently arrived the weekend prior.

Today would be their first official day of classes and their first day attending the cram school for Exorcists.

"Oh man, this school is huge. No wonder I'm lost." sighed Kizoku Arisa, looking around the corridors. "Late on my first day... I wish that Inari could've shown me around instead of heading back to the Vatican."

She wasn't hard to miss, considering her garnet hair fell in spiky layers around her face, barely brushing the collar of her uniform. Side-swept bangs barely fell into bright blue orbs as she tipped her head to the side, chewing on her lower lip as she turned slowly in a circle.

"Aw geez! This place is too big! I'm never gonna find my way around!" Arisa hastily tried to locate the map that Johan Faust V - the school principal - had drawn for her. "Where is it? Maybe I can find the classroom this way..."

She started to hurry down the stairs, two steps at a time, temporarily forgetting about the shortness of the light purple skirt she wore as she tucked papers and books under her chin and arms, desperate to find the small piece of parchment the eccentric headmaster had given her.

"AH-HA!"

Giving a cry of victory, Arisa pulled out the scrap of paper only to stumble, her loafers missing the edge of the step she had just skipped down on. She gave a cry of alarm, eyes widening in absolute horror as she tumbled forward, heading straight for a boy lazily yawning as he went to ascend the stairs. Papers fluttered through the air around them, books sliding across the landing as they both toppled back.

"Gwah!"

The boy cried out as he toppled over from the sudden weight of the girl falling from the stairs. It wasn't that she was big or heavy, rather she was the opposite. But she had velocity. Lot's of it.

She bounced off of him and fell on her bottom, laying back. The boy stumbled back and hit is back against the wall, sinking to the floor.

"What the hell...?"

He brushed his messy stock of blue hair out of his eyes to get a look at what happened. His obsidian eyes immediately fell onto the pair of pink cotton panties that had a lacy black mesh on the outside of half of the front with a black bow tied at the very top front of them. His eyes then trailed to the face of the girl that they belonged too. She was pretty and cute. Her silky garnet tresses, her clear blue eyes were scowling, her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, almost the same shade of her panties, and her luscious peach-colored lips were pursed in a angry, disgusted grimace.

Shit.

She was pissed.

The next second after that, he saw a brief flash of stars and then black, a pain throbbing in his head.

* * *

Groggily, the boy sat up in the bed he was in. Instinctively, he reached over to his side for his cup that was always on his night stand table.

His hand hit air.

He opened his left eye and then the right. He was sitting in the school infirmary.

_What happened? _He thought to himself, his hand rising up to his bruised face. _Oh yeah...That chick with the perverted panties kicked me in the face..._

He glanced over at his wrist-watch and his eyes widened when he noticed the time. It was 3:30pm. He missed his first day of regular classes and he was now late for cram school.

He tore out of the bed and raced back to his room. Ochiba Akamaru darted in and out of his room, only grabbing a bundled up sword that had the shape of a scalene triangle. He then sprinted towards the cram school, dodging students and teachers alike.

Of course, in his haste, he forgot one minor little detail that Mephisto had told him that morning when he had given the Eurasian his key.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Akamaru's fingers stumbled for the key needed to open the door to the cram school building. Once inside, he ran and slammed into the closed classroom door. Everyone inside the classroom looked at the door in surprise and slight confusion.

"What the hell was that?" the pointy eared boy named Rin asked.

Then the door was thrown open and Akamaru dashed in and grabbed hold of Yukio's desk to catch his breath. His face was bruised horizontally and Mephisto's seal was imprinted on his cheek.

"S-sorry... I'm late..." He said while panting.

There was a brief pause as the occupants of the classroom inspected the newcomer. The dual-haired, pierced tough-guy Ryoji, affectionately nicknamed Bon by his piers, only scoffed and crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face. Beside him, the ever witty and pink-haired Shima simply chuckled at the imprint of their eccentric headmaster's seal that marred the boy's face, while small Konekomaru adjusted his glasses. Sitting by himself, gazing out the window through sleepy-lidded eyes was Takara, who made a rude comment with his rabbit sock-puppet.

"You must've had a real good-looking face to start with, but now after your years of smashing your face into doors, you're just an ugly half-wit!"

"Shut up you little fuzz-brain! I'll have you know that I- HEY! You're the perverted chick that kicked me in the face!"

The garnet-haired girl from that morning happened to be sitting in the vacant seat in front of rabbit-boy. One dark brow rose as those bright blue orbs darkened and narrowed dangerously.

"Oh really? I'm the pervert? You're the one who looked at my panties in the first place! And the name's Arisa!" she snapped, arms crossed underneath her bosom.

Unlike the other two girls in the class - a violet-haired Izumo with old shrine-maiden eyebrows wearing her hair in twin-tails and sitting by herself on the other side of the room and the busty naive-looking Shiemi sitting beside Rin, she wore the school's sweatervest with her uniform. Yukio sighed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a tic forming in his jaw as the rambunctious duo of transfers got off to a bad start.

"Really, man? Arisa's totally a hottie! Was it just a little flash or what?" Shima asked excitedly.

"Shima, you're falling off the righteous path of the monks again."

"Ah, geez, Konekomaru, let a guy have some fun! We're teenagers! So tell me, what did they look like?"

"Do you _want_ to die?" Arisa snapped, whirling around in her seat to glare at the perverted male.

"They were the Pink Nekomata company's 5th line of sexy lingerie. Made in Fujian China, product serial code is FLH-WRU02, pink polyester with a black-lace mesh covering have the front with a little black bow at the top. Product name is Erotic Challenger. Designed for those who like to make sexual advances regularly." He gave a dramatic pause, letting his information sink in as a couple of the boys blushed - namely Rin and Shima. "Only a pervert would wear them. She had the nerve to basically shove them in my face and kicked me in the face within an inch of my life!"

It was as if time had frozen for all of thirty seconds, before mechanically the girl turned around to pin a death glare upon the blunette, who had a very knowing look on his face. Screw how sexy the British accent was - he was labeled a dead man.

"Tell me, Mr. Pervert, what shall I put on your tombstone?"

"He was a brave man that faced all challenges head first-"

"Tell me about it." Takara's sock puppet commented. "SHUT IT FUZZ-BRAIN! Continuing what I saying, He lived a long life and died an old man after he satisfied 5 beautiful women that were part of his harem at the same time and then passed away peacefully in his sleep."

Her hands slammed against the desk top as she finally got to her feet, "That's it! I didn't want to do this, but looks like I don't got a choice!" She pulled out a piece of paper that had a circle imprinted on it, before pricking her finger and was about to summon something when blue flames engulfed it.

"That is enough, both of you! Now take your seats before I give you a months worth of detention scrubbing the floors!" Yukio shouted.

"Yes, sir! My apologies, sir." He turned to the class and bowed. "My name is Akamaru Ochiba, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

He took a seat in the back corner. Needless to say, everyone was once again, bewildered at his sudden change. First he was a trouble-making perverted delinquent and now he was serious, polite, and respectful?

There was a classroom introduction before Yukio sighed and began his lesson and explaining how the two of them had transferred into the cram school but already had the Exwire status due to passing an exam upon transferring. As he began his lesson about the elemental properties of some demons - such as those who could manipulate fire and ice - the students either began to listen while others began to take notes.

Rin, of course, began to fight nodding off.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for today. Rin caught up with Akamaru in the halls and clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey there, Akamaru, buddy! I wanted to ask you in class, but I never got the chance. What's that thing that you've got wrapped up on your back?"

Akamaru blinked in surprise and then grinned. "This is the greatest creation of all time! A weapon of extreme difficulty to so much as wield and I have the raw talent and skill to master!" He then cast his gaze on Rin, pleased by his awed and obviously enthralled expression. "The almighty gunblade, Black Knight!"

There was the clearing of one's throat behind them, "You're blocking the way." They glanced and saw Arisa, arms crossed as she then took in the weapon. "I thought those were illegal."

"Nope! Not at all! In fact, people are impressed that I even possess it!"

"Yeah, it's cool I guess. So does this mean you're trying for both Knight and Dragoon then? Last I heard there was only one man who had mastered both, along with Aria, Tamer, and Doctor and that as Shiro Fujimoto."

"Yeah, that was Yukio's and my old man." Rin spoke up.

Arisa smiled a bit, clearly impressed. "He was one of my sister's idols. Both my parents were Exorcists as well - actually, I come from a long line of them. My older sister Inari is a talented Tamer and Doctor and she's well-known through the Vatican. I kind of look up to her." She glanced at Akamaru, "Do you have any family in the Order?"

He looked away, a pained shadow crossing over his face. "I don't know. But I plan to find out." His tone was low and it contained anger and determination.

"That's nice, but maybe you guys should go. Far away. And stop being so loud and blocking the halls." Izumo jabbed as she walked by.

"Be careful, pretty lady, girls who walk with their noses too high tend to catch a lot of unwanted things, both alive and not, in their nostrils." Akamaru replied calmly with a smirk on his face.

Even Arisa laughed at that, which only caused the glare that the red-eyed girl was giving them to grow even worse. Arisa cleared her throat and looked away, before she noticed another classmate walking his way down the hall.

"Hey, Takara! Wait up!"

He, surprisingly, stopped and waited for her before they two started to walk down the hall. Akamaru wasn't the only one taken aback - actually, several of them seemed surprised that the two had befriended one another in a sense. Takara was an enigma and didn't even speak to any of them, and yet he stopped for the Tamer from Hokkaido just fine.

"...end of the world..." Rin muttered.

Shiemi had just approached, "I think it's kind of nice. Takara should have friends too."

"Poor girl... She's hoping for a fun time, but she's only going to get into a love triangle between her, Takara, and the puppet. No amount of sexy lingerie will tear him away from the bunny. I can just tell."

With that, Akamaru turned and walked back to his room.

* * *

_A/N: And thus concludes the opening chapter of our story XD We hope you enjoyed the comedy and we hope that you review. Hmm…I believe I'm going to set a review limit on this. 3-5 Reviews before we update! Till then, peace!_

_~Mistress of the Arts & Ritsu Ikiteirushi_


End file.
